Intezar tere liye
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Kya hoga agar apke sabse acche din pe apke parivar bhikhar ja? Jane ek liye story pedhiye...
1. Chapter 1

Hi pple! I am back with a new rajvi story. Actully it is daya plus purvi story. Read it u wil cme to know!

In purvi house...

In the morning she woke up as usual,her eyes were red. It was clearly shown that she was crying the whole night. She went to take a shower and got ready for the bureau. She got ready and was having breakfast.

Purvi pov: kyun! Kyun! Kyun hota hain hamesha mere sat ESA? Kya bighada hain maine? Aj ka din! Mere zindagi ka sabse bora din hain! Aaj ek din mera Parvat bhikhar Gaya!

She came out of her thoughts had breakfast and left for the bureau. She entered the bureau. No one was present and the lights were switched off. She switched the lights and was shocked to see...

The whole bureau was decorated with balloons and ribbons. Everyone came out one by one and shouted

Everyone: Happy Birthday purvi!

Purvi was in a total shock. She could not move. Shreya came forward hugged her and said

shreya: happy birthday purvi!(separating from the hug). While looking in her eyes. Purvi tere ankho ko kya hua? Inti...

She could not continue because someone opeaned the door.( now purvi was crying badly)

vineet: sir yeh file...he could not continue because purvi ran and hugged him tight.( here they both r best frndz) and started crying badly.

Everyone was shocked to see that but rajat was jealous. He had a unknown feeling towards her but could not understand.

Vineet: shhhh! (While patting her back) pari! chup ho jauo.

Purvi: vineet! Kyun hota hain mere sath ESA? Kyun?

Duo and Acp coming near to them

Acp: kya hua purvi kyun or rahi hon? Abhijeet kusi Lao.

Abhijeet nodded and bought the chair and purvi sat on it crying badly.

Daya: kya hua purvi? Kyun or rahi ho tum?

Vineet: sir mein batata Hun. Sir aaj ke din purvi ka parivar bhikhar Gaya!

Rajat: matlab?

Vineet: sir aaj se bahoot sal pehele. Jab purvI 7 saal ki thi tab purvi pani bhai aur mom dad ke sath apne farmhouse se louat rahe the tab unka accident ho gaya aur purvi ka pura parivar mara Gaya

Unki gadi khayi mein gir gayi. ( duo look at each other with a shocked expression) Sirf purvi Bach gayi. Aur tabse wo hum are sath reheatithi. lekin wo higher studies ek liye Mumbai agaaI thi. Hum roz bahate karte the. Tabse leke aj tak purvi ne apna birthday kabhi celebrate kiya.

Now everyone's eyes filled with tears. ( purvi was crying really badly)

Rajat pov:mera man kar raha hein ki abhi purvi ko jakar hug karoo aur Batao ki nahi mein hamesha ho tumhare sath. Mein kabhi nahi chodhunga use! Kabhi nahi!

Daya: nahi purvi Rona mat. Hum sab hein na. Hum hein tumhara parivaar. Mein , abhi tumhare bhai aur...

Acp: mein tumhare papa.

Purvi: thnx u sir.

She hugged all of them and thanked all of them. Finally came to sachin.

rajat: ab rona mat purvi. Acchi nahi dikhtI tum rote Wakt.

Purvi: yes sir...

Rajat: aaaa sir nahi! Sirf rajat.

Purvi: sir lekin...

Rajat: ham dost hein na?

Purvi: thik hain sir..

Then a sudden case was reported so all of the went to the crime seen. The case was solved and Acp sir told them to go home.

Purvi went home and straight away to her room and clutched a photo. It was her family's pic. She shedded tears and her bag round music...

Kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyaan hai  
Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai

Lagne lagi, ab zindagi khaali  
Hai meri lagne lagi har saans bhi khaali

tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Ajnabi se huye kyun pal saare  
Yeh nazar se nazar yeh milaate hi nahin  
Ik gani dehaayi cha gayi hai  
Manzilein raaston mein hi gum hone lagi  
Ho gayi ansuni har dua ab meri  
Reh gayi ankahi bin tere  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Raah mein roshni ni hai kyun haath choda  
Iss taraf shaam ne kyun hai apna muh moda  
Yun ke har subah ik bereham si baat ban gayi  
Hai kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyaan hai  
Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai  
Lagne lagi, ab zindagi khaali khaali  
Lagne lagi har saans bhi khaali  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Meanwhile at duo's house:

They came home and daya went to his room and locked it and cried silently holding a family picture in his hands.

Abhijeet: daya darvaja khoolo. Pls daya sambhalo apnea ap ko. Pls.

Daya: pls abhi muzhe akela chod do.

Abhijeet: thik hain daya.

He knew that daya needed some time alone so he went frm there And sat in the hall.

inside dayas room..

he was crying holding a pic..

baground music od daya...

kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyaan hai  
Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai

Lagne lagi, ab zindagi khaali  
Hai meri lagne lagi har saans bhi khaali (lusty lonely)

Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Ajnabi se huye kyun pal saare  
Yeh nazar se nazar yeh milaate hi nahin  
Ik gani dehaayi cha gayi hai  
Manzilein raaston mein hi gum hone lagi  
Ho gayi ansuni har dua ab meri  
Reh gayi ankahi bin tere  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Raah mein roshni ni hai kyun haath choda  
Iss taraf shaam ne kyun hai apna muh moda  
Yun ke har subah ik bereham si baat ban gayi  
Hai kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyaan hai  
Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai  
Lagne lagi, ab zindagi khaali khaali  
Lagne lagi har saans bhi khaali  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere  
Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere  
Koi khalish hai hawayon mein bin tere

Abhijeet pov: yeh purvi aur daya ka accident ek hi time pe hua tha kahi sal pehel. Kahi daya ur purvi? Nahi nahi ye nahi hosakta. Vineet ne toh Kaha tha ki sirf purvi Bach gayi lekin...iska pata lagana hoga. Daya se bat kaoo? Nahi nahi! Bacharajat itnadukhi hain mein use aur dukhi nahi Karana chahta. mein ek Kam karta Hun Acp sir,tarika ,salunkhe sir aur shreya se bat karat Hun. Ha yehi thik rahe ga.

Daya came out of his room and saw abhijeet in deep thoughts. His eyes were red. But managed to smile.

Daya: abhi! Kya hua? Kiski khayalo mein khoye ho? Tarika ke?

Abijeet gave him a angry glare.

Abhijeet: purvi ge bare mein.

Daya: purvi ke bare mein toh mein bhi soch raha tha. Bechari. Itne saal akeli rahi. Aapne birthday ke din apne parivar ko kho diya unse...

Abhijeet: ha yaar!

Daya: parivar ko khona kya hota hein mein janta Hun!( a tear rolled down his cheeks)

Abhijeet: shan't ho jaou( while patting his back) Chalo sote hain.

Nd they went to their room and slept.

A/n How was it? Acha ya bura? Pl. Review! And if I don't get at least 20 reviews I won't update. All silent readers pls review, I am not being rude but pls review! Thnx! And those who wanted sacvi really sry! I am working on sachvi now. And after that kevi! Promise. But pl. If u don't like rajvi then don't read but pls don't use abusive words in reviews! Thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey pple! Thnx all for the reviews! So here is our next chap. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 2

Days passed abhijeet was trying to find out about purvi and daya relation. He somewhere felt that purvi is daya' s sis but he did not have a evidence. So he decided to tell the team about it.

One day he told tie to the team when daya and purvi were not present in the bureau. He went to Acp sirs cabin and called the rest of the team there even dr tarika and salunkhe.

Inside his cabin..

Acp: kya hua abhijeet? Yaha kyun bulaya hain sab ko?

Abhijeet: sir ek min rukiye. Sab ko aane ke bad batata Hun.

Everyone came except daya and purvi.

Abhijeet: mai apse daya aur purvi ek bare main kuch bat karna chahata Hun.

Shreya: daya sir aur purvi ek bare mein?

Abhijeet: ha shreya. Muzhe lagte hain ki purvi aur daya bhai behen hain.

Everyone: kyaaaaaaa!

Salunkhe: lekin abhijeet Asia kyun lag raha hein tumhe?

Abhijeet: dr sahab kal jab mein Bureau se ghar jane ek liye nikla tab mein dekh a ki...

Flashback:

Previous night...

Abhijeet: daya tum ek Kama Karoo tum ghar jao. Muzhe jara kam hein. Muzhe aane mein der hojaygi.

Daya: nahi abhijeet tumhara kam hone ek bad hum donno sath chalte hain na.

Abhijeet: arey yaar samjha Karoo na tarika ji...

Daya: ohh! Thik hain lekin main ek kam karat Hun mein taxi leke chala jaunga tum car se aana.

Abhijeet: lekin...

Daya: no lekin wekin.

Abhijeet: thik hain.

Daya: bye enjoy( while teasing)

And he went frm there smiling.

Falshback end:

Rajat: us ke bad kya hua sir?

Abhijeet: Uske bad...

Flashback:

It was 10:00 pm and no one was present exept Abhijeet and purvi.

Purvi was in the bureau looking in a file and shedding tears. She had a pic of her family which she had kept in the file. This was noticed by Abhijeet and he went near her.

Abhijeet: arey purvi.

Purvi : yes sir..( while whipping tears)

Abhijeet:or kyun rahi hon? Kya hua? ghar nahi gayi abhi tak.

Purvi: kuch nahi sir family ki yaad aa rahi hain. sir yeh file complete kraken hi nikal jaungi.

Abhijeey:Ro mat purvi mein hu na tumhare bhai thik hein. Mein bhi rukta Hun.

Purvi:Purvi smiled. arey nahi sir mein chalo jaungi Taxi se.

Abhijeet: kya! Taxi nahi! Bilkul nahi! Bahoot rat hogayi hain purvi mein tumhe chod deat Hun.

Purvi: lekin...

Abhijeet: koi lekin wekin nahi!

Purvi: thik hain sir.

Abhijeet: chalo.

Purvi nodded and picked the file and her things and they started going out of the bureau. Suddenly abhijeets phone rang and he told purvi

Abhijeet: purvi tum car jao mein abhi ata Hun.

Purvi nodded and started walKing holding the file in her hand. The photo slipped out of the filE but she did not notice it and went outside. Abhijeet picked the photo and was shocked to see the same pic which daya had. It was daya and his family's pic.

Abijeet pov: yeh! Yeh to daya ka parivar ka photo hein. Lekin yeh yaha kya kar raha hein?

Abhijeet picked it up and went to the car.

Abhijeet: sorry purvi! Jara tarika ji ka phone tha to.

Purvi: it's ok sir I can understand. Sir!( while looking at the pic )

Abhijeet:kya hua?

Purvi: sir ye photo! Ye kaha se mila apko?

Abhijeet: bureau mein niche Pada tha. Lekin aise kyun ouch rahi hein?

Purvi: sir yeh mere parivar ki pic hain.

Abhijeet was in a total shock!

Abhijeet: yeh tumhara hein?

Purvi: yes sir.

Abhijeet: Ye lo purvi.

And he gave purvi the pic. Both of them sat in the car but both of them were silent. Abhijeet was still in a shock. He dropped purvi home and went to his house and slept.

Flashback end:

Abhijeet: isiliye muzhe lagte hain ki purvi daya ki behen hain.

Everyone was in a shock and could not utter a single word.

Rajat: sir agar yeh sach hain to bahoot accha hoga.

Shreya: ha sir. Daya sir ko aur purvi ko apna parivar mil jayega.

Acp; ha yeh toh hain.

But then suddenly daya and purvi entered and a case was reported so all of them went to jungle.

They clicked pics of the body and Acp told everone to look around.

Purvi was searching something when someone hit her on the head and she went unconscious.

After some time everyone came back except purvi.

Daya: sir purvi Kaha hain?

Rajat: kya! Sir lekin purvi to prankaj ek sath thi na.

Pankaj: sir purvi aur me alag alag directions mein Gaya the. mizhe laga ki purvi aagayi hogi wapas.

Acp: lekin nahi aayi hein na wapas wo..ek min wo kya hain?

He went and was shocked to see purvi's batch coverd with blood.

Now everyone was really worried especially rajat and daya. Suddenly Abhijeets' phone rang.

Abhijeet: hello.

Person: hello Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: kon Bol raha hein?

Person: use tu he kya! Meri baat Dyan se suno agar purvi wapas chahiye tO Raghu ko chod do.( ragu is a serial killer) warna tumhare is oficcer ke jan gayi! Aur bureau mein tumhare liye ek surprise hain.

And he cut the phone.

Abhijeet: hello hello!

Rajat: kon tha sir?

Abhijeet told them everything.

Acp: ek kam karte hain pehele bureau chalte hain.

They reached the bureau and they saw a cid. They played it and was shocked to see that purvi was tied to a chair. Her face was covered with cuts and a they saw a hand that was giving her a injection and she was crying in pain. She was in conscious unconscious state.

Now daya and rajat were very angry.

Rajat: sir mujhe purvi ko bahoot chinta ho rahi hain sir.

Daya: issue toh mein!

Shreya: sir ye dekhiye iske hath pe ye NisHan.

Abhijeet: arey ha ye toh!

Acp: yeh toh bablu hain wo pUrana papi. Ek kaM karoo iske bare mein sari information Niakalo.

All: sir.

How was it? Was it small? Pls review and thnx t. All of them who revied I wil update next when I get more 20 reviews. Thnx and stay tunned!

thnx


	3. Chapter 3

_OK _PPLE! THNZZ A LOT FOR UR REVIEWS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP!

Chapter 3:

All the officers get back to work. After soe time they found out that the person who kidnapped purvi was mangu. He was the brother of the girl who raghu had murdered. So all the officers go to catch him in a empty bunglow. Rajat enters frm the front door and duo frm the back door. He saw mangu and slapped him and asked.

Rajat: Batao! purvi kaha hain!

Duo: bato!

mangu: usss kamre mein.

Abhijeet: rajat jaou dekho.

Rajat ran towards the room and opened it. He was shocked to se the scenario. Purvi was lying on the floor. She was inn unconscious conscious hand and legs were tied. A bullet had hitted her right shoulder and blood was oozing out like anything. Rajat ran and opened her hands and legs and took her head in his lap. Meanwhile duo came there.

Rajat: purvi utho purvi!

Abhijeet: daya gadi nikalo Hume purvi ko hospital leek jana pad ega.

Daya: Han. Saying this he left.

Abhijeet: rajat purvi ko utha lo.

Rajat picked he up and started running to the car. Duo were in the front and rajat was with purvi in the back seat. Rajat was continuously hugging her. Purvi to felt safe in his hug.(A/N purvi was in conscious unconscious state.) daya and abhi both were really worried for purvi.

In some time they reached the hospital. Rajat picked her again and rushed inside the hospital.

Rajat and DuO: doctor! doctor!

The doctor came running and the nurse bought the stretcher. Rajat layer her on the stretcher and the doctor took her inside the OT.

Daya and Abhijeet informed the whole team. And in some time everyone was present there. Rajat was standing in the corner crying silently. Abhijeet noticed it and came to rajat and kept his hand on rajat's shoulder. He turned and hugged Abhijeet tightly. And started crying.

Abhijeet: shhhhh! Shant ho jaon rajat.

Rajat: (while parting) sir sir mein purvi se Bahut pyaar karta Hun. Nahi kho sakat use mein. Apni maa ko khoo chuka Hun ab aur kisi ki ko Khomeini ki takat nahi hain mujhme.

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga purvi ko. Shant hojao.

Rajat: yes sir.

The doctor came out of the out and everyone rushed to him.

Rajat: doctor! Purvi thik toh hain na?

Doctor: dekhiye ab wo thik hain. Ha ne goli nikal di hain. Those dinno mein discharge Mil jayega. Hamne purvi ko antidode de Diya hain.

Salunkhe: ko khatra toh nahi hain na?

Doctor: nahi.

Rajat: kya hum mil sakte hain usse?

Doctor: Ji.

Saying this he left from there. Everyone went to meet her. Now only rajat was remaiNing. He went inside to meet her. He saw his doll lying on the bed with scratches all over her body. He felt like killing that person who was responsible to do something like this to his doll. Until now rajat had realised that yes he was in love with her. He went and sat next to her and held her hand tightly. All the others came in and told rajat to stay with purvi and the others left.

Purvi was murmuring : rajat sir pls bachayie! Muzhe! Pls!

Rajat was very angry in himeself. And suddenly purvi woke up. She was to scared and sweat was dripping down her face. Rajat was to scared to se her like that. She immediately hugged him. He was shocked but to hugged her to calm her down.

Purvi:(in hug) rajat sir! Ap thik hain na!

Rajat:han purvi. Relax. Kya hua?

Purvi(while parting) maine...ek...b..ora...sap...na...d..e...kha...a.

Rajat: accha kya dekha tumne apne mein?

Purvi:maine dekha ki apko goli lagi hein aur ap muzhe chod kar chale gay in hain.(here rajat and purvi are friends) and started crying and hugged him.

Rajat: purvi mein tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jaunga! Promise!

Purvi:thik hain.

Days passed an. Purvi recovered and today was diwali. Today was bhai duj.( a festival like rakhI but the sister does not tie the rakhi to the bro. He just um what do u cal'ovalte' and the bro gives her a gift.)

Abhijeet had called the team to his house to celebrate it. Acp sir had given a holiday to all.

At purvi's residence...

She was crying looking at the pic. Shedding loads of tears. She had never celebrated rakho or diwali since her family's death. That were the 2 days in which she missed he family a lot.

Here at rajayt's place.

Rajat pov: Asia kyun lag raha hein ki koi apna bahoot dard mein hon. lekin aj ke din. Aaj to bhai suj hain aur...kahi purvi...ha purvi hi hogi. Ek kam karat Hun Uske ghar kata Hun. He took the keys and rushed to her house and rang the bell. She opeaned it with swollen eyes and imidiatly hugge him tight. She felt sage in the hug. He to hugged her back. After some min they separated.

Purvi: I am sorry sir wo main...

Rajat: nahi purvi tumhe sorry kehene ki jarurat nahi hein. Hum dost hein right?

Purvi smiled. Yes they hugged many times but today she felt and unknown feeling in that hug. She felt safe and happy.

Rajat: main janta hun purvi ki tum apne parivar aur khans karee Apne bhai ko miss kar rahe hon. Lekin hum sab hein na. Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir hein na tumhare bhai aur salunkhe sir aur Acp sir tumhare papa aur main aur vineet tumhare dost! Shreya tarika tumhare Behene. Ab rona mat. He whipped her tears. Acche suno purvi sham ko abhimeet sir ke ghar jana hein na toh tum tayar rehena mein tumhe pick KarNE aa jau ga.

Purvi: thik hein sir. And thnx sir.

RAjat: Dosti mein no thnx and sorry only hugzzz and good memeorioes.

Purvi smiled and rajat left.

In the evening...

Rajat came to purvi's house and he was just looking at her. Both were lost in each others eyes but came out of the eye lock. Purvi was wearing a red whitlw anarkali with little embroidery and had left her hair open with a slight make up. Both of them blushed and rove of to abhijeet's house. All the team was present their. They had a little chit chat and Abhijeet said..

Abhijeet: muzhe ap sab se kuch Zarori bat karni hein.

Acp: bolo Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: sir yeh daya aur purvi ek bare mein hain.

Daya and purvi looked at each other with confused expressions.

Daya: mere aur purvi ke bare main kya?

Abjieet: daya tum aur purvi ek doosre ke bhai behen ho, wo bhi sage!

DAya and purvi: kyaaaaaaaaa!

Purvi: lekin sir mere bhaiya ko guard hou bahoot sal hogaye fir mein aur daya sir kaise?

Abhijeet: batata Hun sabkuch batata Hun. He told the bureau incident to daya as he was not present their at that time. Aur Sirf yahi nahi...

Kaal mein vineet ke ghar Gaya thaa aur maine vineet ki ma se puch:aunty purvi ke bhai ka nam kya tha?

Vineet mom: daya lekin kyun?

Abhijeet was shocked by this and managed to recover himself from the shock. He showed her a pic and asked her: kya yahi hein daya?

Vm: ha.

Abhijeet was more shocked and said: thik hain aunty main chalte Hun.

saying this he left frm there.

Present...

Abhijeet: aur um donno ka accident ek hi jagay hua tha.

Both daya and purvi were in a shock. They could not belive their ears. Rajat kept a hand on purv's shoulder and he looked at rajat with tears in her Eyes. she ran to daya and hugged hI'm tightly! As possible he to hugged her. She was feeling safe and secured in her brothers arms.

They parted frm the hug and purvi spoke...

Purvi: bhai Kaha the ap! Kaha Kaha nahi Dunda apko maine. Itne saal meine apke bina kaise guzare Sirf mujhe pata hein! Muzhe apse ek vada chahiye ki ap muzhe chod kar kahi nahi jayouge!

DayA: pari! Mein tumhe vada karat Hun mein tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jaunga! Abhijeet thnx yaar! Thanx u so much! Tumhe nahi pata ki aaj main Apni behen se milk at kitna kush Hun.

Purvi: arey bhai! Main toh! Abhijeet sir ki bhi behen Hun na! Mein na Abhijeet sir ko dada bulaungi!

abhijeet: thnx purvi! Muzhe apna bhai mane ke liye.

Acp: nahi purvi! Sir bhai nahi. Main ab tumhare papa ki tarak Hun na!

Purvi: ji sir!

Salukhe : main bhi na!

Purvi smiled and nodded. They celebrated their bhai DuJ. daya and purvi were finally together. After so many years! Shreya tarika and purvi celebrated it with sachin,Pankaj,vivek,freddy. ( how can they celebrate it with duo and rajat?) Purvi celebrated the festival with daya after so much time!

They function was over and daya asked purvi to shift her things into her new house tomorrow as it was late and she cuddled in her brothers arms after so much years. They missed each other a lot! And started talking about their childhood memories and after some time went in there respective rooms and slept.

* * *

An: how was it? I hv added rajvi moments but the next chapters are only and only rajvi! i will update when i get 20more reviews. Pls read and review!

Thnx!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pple thnxx for the reviews! So here is the next chap! Full of rajvi moments! Read review and enjoy. Ya I know ki DNA test se pata chal sakta tha lekin I wanted to try something new soo...

Chapter 4:

In the morning at daya and purvi's house...

Daya woke up and did not see purvi next to him. But he suddenly heard a noise of purvi. He saw her with a tray in her hand. She had fruits, cornflakes , aloo parathe and milk.

Purvi: good morning bhai! Uth Gaye ap!

Daya: Good morNing pari! Ye tumne breakfast banana hein! Kyun takleef lien!

Purvi went near him and kept the tray away and sat next to him.

Purvi: bhai! Kya aap bhi! Maine apne bhai ke liye breakfast banaya hein, isme takleef kaise! Accha ek kam Karoo ap brush karlo Naha lo aur ham sath mein breakfast karenge.

Daya: ok pari!

Saying this purvi and daya went from there. After some time daya and purvi met at the breakfast table.

Purvi: bhai! Ye lijiye ap ke liye meine apne hath se aloo ke parathe banaye hein.(while giving hI'm a paratha)

Daya: pari! Tumhe abhi tak yaar hein?

Purvi: kya yad hein?

Daya: ki...

Purvi: ki apko aloo ki parathe pasand hein?

Daya: ha.

Purvi: kya bhai! mein kaise bhul sakti Hun! Pata hein jab mein vineet ke ghar pe reheti thi na us accident ke bad tab jab jab aunty aloo ke parathe banati thi muzhe apkI bahoot yad aati thi.( now her eyes became moist)

Daya: Sirf parathe khate vakt?(to lighten the situation.) accha mein ek kam karat Hun Naha let's Hun phir khatra Hun.

Purvi: kya bhai ap bi! Ok jai sa ap chahe.

Daya: accha chalo mein Naha leta Hun fir bureau bhi jana hein na..

Purvi: thik hain.

Daya went to the washroom to take a shower and purvi went to get ready. After sometime they met at the breakfast table had their breakfast and left for the bureau.

Inside the bureau...

All the officers were working on the PC or completing some files. Suddenly Acp entered.

Acp: rajat purvi mere cabin mein aaaoo.

Rajat and purvi: yes sir.

Rajat and purvi went inside his cabin.

Inside the cabin..

Acp: rajat purvi aaj tum donno ko Ek bar mein jAMA hoga wo bhi couple banke.

Rajat and purvi gave shocked expressions the each other.

Rajat: lekin Sirf kisliye?

Acp: wo aaj raat 8 bane blue moon name ke bar mein ek drug deal hone wali hein to tumhe ek couple banke jana hoga. Muslim ko parkad ne ke liye.

Rajat and purvi: ji sir...

Acp: accha tum donno ghar jake Tayar ho jana.

Purvi: yes sir.

Out side acp's cabin...

Daya: kya hua pari? Kya Kaha Acp sir ne?

Purvi and rajat told the entire story.

Daya and Abhijeet passed evil smiles...

Daya: accha pari hate waqqt na ghar ki chabi leke janA.

Purvi: lekin kyun bhai!

Daya: arey purvi woo mein aur shreya...

Purvi: oh accha samaj gayi. Enjoy!(wink)

Daya blushed badly by her comment and rajat dropped purvi home and told her that he will pick her up.

In the evening At daya and purvi's resisedence...

Purvi got ready. She was wearing a light green and white one piece Which ended above her knees. She had left her hair opean. She was wearing matching earrings with a bracelet and high heels. Suddenly the door bell rang. She went to Open the door and saw rajat. He was just lost in her. Both of them were starring at each other. But purvi came out of the eyelock.

Purvi: rajat sir!

No response

Purvi: rajat sir!

rajat: ha purvi?

Purvi: sir jana nahi hein?

Rajat: chalo. Waise kafi khoopsurat lag rahi hon.

Purvi: thnx sir.(while blushing)

They went and sat insIDE the car.

Rajat: purvi tum muzhe sir nahi bulaogi.

Purvi: lekin sir ...

Rajat: purvi hum waha couple hein! Right?

Purvi: right.

Rajat: achha purvi, tumhe sings pasand hein?

Purvi: ha bahoot.

Rajat: toh kya mein songs lagaou? Tumhe koi problem toh nahi he na?

Purvi: nahi sir. Pls it's ok.

Rajat switched the radio on and the son played...

**Ek namkeen si baat hai, har nayi si baat mein( both looked at each other)  
Teri khusboo chal rahi hai jo mere saath mein  
Halka halka rang beete kal ka  
Gehra gehra kal ho jayega  
Aadha ishq adha hai aadha ho jayega  
Kadmon se meelon ka wada ho jayega (rajat tried to change the song)**

purvi: re hene dijye na rajat! Pls!

Rajat: ok.(he felt really nice hearing just rajat from purvi's mouth)

**Beshumar raatein, behisab baatein pass aate aate ghum ho jati hai  
Bekhudi mein dhalke, bekali mein jalke  
sau hazar yaadein nam ho jati hai  
pheeka pheeka pal beete kal ka  
mehka mehka kal ho jayega  
Aadha ishq adha hai adha ho jayega  
Kadmon se milo ka wada ho jayegaa**

****ishq..  
Intezar sa hai, imtihan sa hai, itminan sa hai, kya hai na jaane  
Itna* nahi hai, iqteda hui hai, intiha hui hai, na jane  
Chhalka chhalka pal beete kal ka, thehra thehra pal ho jayega,  
Aadha ishq aadha hai aadha ho jayega  
Kadmon se milo ka wada ho jayega..****

Purvi enjoyed the song and they reached their destination. They went inside and sat down. Abhijeet, vineet and sachin were inside the car which was parked outsIDE the bar.

Inside the bar...

Rajat: purvi chalo apna kam karte hein.

Purvi: ok!

Rajat spotted the girl they have to catch and he went near her. Purvi did not notice that girl she was just angry.

Rajat went to a girl and started dancing with her. They were dancing really close and purvi was really jeleous And angry! Purvi went from there and sat in the table and started drinking. She drank and drank but did not understand y she was feeling angry and jelous. Rajat saw that and tried to control purvi but she went on drinking. He called Abhijeet and told divya to take that girl away and told rajat to handle purvi. Divya arrested the girl and abhijeet told rajat to drop purvi home And rajat agreed.

Rajat: purvi chalo yaha se.

Purvi: n..ahi...me..I..n nahi jaungi! Muzhe ...n...a au..r..pI..n..e h..a..in..

Saying this she stared drinking more and more. Now rajat was really worried for her so he picked her up and ran towards the car and kept her on the seat and he stared driving. Purvi was talking to herself.

Rajat pov: ek kam karta hun mein purvi ko apne ghar leke jaat Hun. Daya sir bhi nahi hein varna woh purvi ko sambhal lete. Ek kam karat Hun Abhijeet sir ko bata deta Hun. hHe called up Abhijeet and told him e erything.

On the call...

Abhijeet: ka kam Karoo rajat tum purvi ko apne ghar leke jaon, mein daya ko bata deta Hun.

Rajat: yes sir.

Rajat drove to his house. In some time they reached his house and he helped purvi come out of the car. He made her lie down in the room he was about to leave but purvi held rajat 's hand tightly.

Rajat: purvi pls mera hath chodo.

Purvi: pata hain sir maine kyun pi aaj?

Rajat: kyun?

Purvi: kyun ki muzhe takleef hui thi jab na ap us lad ki ke sath dance kar rahe thee idhar. She pointed towards her heart. Pata hein kyun!

Rajat: kyun?

Purvi: kyun ki PYAAR karti Hun apse! I luv u!And started laughing and hugged rajat.

Rajat: I live u too. Purvi tum abhi hosh mein. NahI ho pls muzhe chodo. Mein dusre room mein jalar so jata Hun pls.

Purvi: nahi! Aaj na tum mere sath souenge!

Rajat: nahI purvi...

He could not complete his sentence as purvi connected their mouths and pulled rajat over her. Now rajat was not able to control his emotions and so he to responded back. They separated and he told purvi to sleep.

Rajat: so jaon na purvi ab!

Purvi: nahi ap mere side mein spoenge.

Rajat: lekin purvi...

Purvi! Pls

Rajat: thiK hain.

Rajat went aNd slept Next to purvi and purvi cuddled in his arms and rajat locked his arms around her and both drifted of to sleep.

In the morning...

Purvi woke up and was shocked to see. Herself In rajayt's arms. She started crying and rajat to woke up.

Rajat: kya hua purvi?

Purvi: kya hua! Ye ap mujse puch rahe hein!

Rajat: dekho purvi shan't ho jao! Hamare beech...

Purvi: pls rajat sir! Mein apko apna dost manti thi! Aur apne! Muzhe Yankeen nahi ho raha! Pls mujse dor rahi ye! Yehi hum donno ke liye sahi rahe ga! Samehe ap!

And she ran frm there with tears. She closed the main door with a thud and ran to her house. While rajat was sitting there just staring at the door.

Rajat pov; purvi kaise samjhui mein tumhe? Hamare beech eisa Vaisya kuch nahi hua tha!

He got up frm the bed and went to get ready for the bureau.

AN: ok kaise tha? Accha ya boRa? Rajvi moments the! How was that? Pls r and review!I will update when I get 80 plus revieWs!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey pple thnx a lot for ur reviews! And pls review!

Chapter 5:

In the bureau...

Every one was working in the bureau. Purvi entered the bureau with swollen eyes. Rajat felt a pinch in his was clearly seen that she was crying badly. Daya ran to her and asked her...

duo arey pari kya hua? Tumhare aankhe sooje hua hein?

Purvi: (she shot a angry glare to rajat) kuch nahi bhai!

Daya and Abhijeet noticed that something was wrong between rajat and purvi. But they decided to talk to the mat lunch time.

At lunch time...

The duo, rajat and purvi were sitting on the table. There was a long silence. Finally the duo decided to break the silence.

Abhijeet: rajat parI kya hua hain?

Rajat: kuch nahi sir.

Purvi: ha dada kuch nahi hua hein.

Daya: jhoOT mat bolo samjhi pari! Main manta Hun ke tum donno ek dusre se PYAAR karte hon...

Purvi: ye sach nahi he bhai! Aur main nahi karti rajat sir se PYAAR! Muzhe iske bare mein bat nahi karni!

She left frm there angrly. Her act shocked the duo. But it hurted rajat. he broke down totally. He wanted to cry loudly but controlled himself.

Daya: ab batau rajat! Kya hua hein?

Abhijeet: batau rajat! Kaal rat kuch hua hein kya? Tumhare ghar pe?

Rajat: s...I...r wo..

Abhijeet: rajat Batao! It is a order!

Rajat: wo sir hua yun ki...

And he told the duo the whole story which happened (exept the kiss wink) sir hamare beech Asia kuch nahi hua tha sir! Aur sir mein purvi se bahoot pyaar karta Hun sir! Pls sir kuch kijiye!

Daya: Dekho rajat, main tumhpe poora bharosa karat Hun. Main samjhaon ga pari ko! Don't worry sab such thik ho jayega! Aur...

Abhijeet: aur ek bar sab kuch thik ho jayega na toh tum purvi ko propose kar Lena aur phir shadi!

Rajat smiled lightly..

Rajat: lekin sir kya wo mujse PYAAR karti hein?

Daya: ha rajat! Bahoot PYAAR karti hein pari tMuse!

Abhijeet: sur rajat pari ne tumhe khufda Kaha hein na toh problem kya hain?

Rajat: sir purvi ne Nashe main Kaha tha! Aur...

Daya: lo matlab ye toh 100 percent sach hein!

Abhijeet: ha! bilkul!

Rajat gave both of them a confused look.

Rajat: sir main kuch samjha nahi!

Duo: arey rajat babu! A apko nahi pata kya! Jab insan Nashe mein hota hain na tab wo 100 percent sach bolta hain!

Rajat smiled and blushed.

Duo: chalo ab kuch time khatam hogaya hein! Chalo ab!

Rajat nodded and they went in the bureau. Rajvi were not talking to each other. Both were restless to talk each other.A sudden case was reported so they went to the crime seen. They case was easy and they were about to solve it. They went to catch the criminal. Firing took place and the bullet was,about to hit purvi but rajat saw it and hit hit hit rajats aright hand his hand was bleeding really badly. He was feeling pain but continued fighting. Finally the firing stopped and nikhil,freddy and Pankaj took the goons away and purvi ran to rajat and took out her handkerchief and tied it around rajats hand.

Rajat was continuously starring at her and now purvi to was looking at rajat. There was a cute eyelock. The duo passed devilish smiles to each other and coughed. Rajvi came oit of their eye lock and were blushing badly.

Daya: pari ek Kam Karoo tum na rajat ko hospital leke jou. Use goli kahi hein na toh..

Abhijeet: toh dressing karva lo...

Purvi: lekin bhai...

Daya: lekin wekin kuch nahi! Dekho kitna Khoon beh raha hein! main leek jata rajat ko lekin shreya se Milan hain tohh..

Abhijeet: aur mujhe tarika se Milne jana hein.

Purvi: thik hain.

Abhijeet: purvi tum car leke jaon mein aur daya taxi se chali jaunge.

Purvi: ji..

Rajvi went towards the car. Purvi opened the door of the car and sat inside it and rajat to sat inside the car.

There was a long silence between them. Rajat switched the radio on and the songplayed emabaraced Both Of them...

Song...

Jise Dhoondhta Hoon Maein Har Kahin  
Jo Kabhi Mili Mujhe Hai Nahin  
Mujhe Jis Ke Pyar Par Ho Yakeen  
Woh Ladki Hai Kahan...(rajat looked at purvi)  
Jise Sirf Mujh Se Hi Pyar Ho  
Jo Yeh Kehne Ko Bhi Taiyaar Ho  
Suno Tum Hi Mere Dil-Daar Ho  
Woh Ladki Hai Kahan...

Jo Tumhare Khwaabon Maein Hai Basi  
Woh Haseen Murti Pyaar Ki  
Milegi Tumhe Kabhi Na Kabhi  
Zara Dekho Yahan Wahan...

Chalo Dhoondhte Hain Hum Tum Kahin  
Woh Pari Woh Hoor Woh Naazneen  
Jise Dekho To Kaho Tum Wahi  
Arey Yeh To Hai Yahan...

Jaane Kyun Khayal Aaya Mujhe  
Ki Woh Ladki Kahin Tum To Nahin  
Tum Mein Hai Woh Sari Khoobiyaan  
Tha Jin Ko Dhoondhta Maein Har Kahin  
Tumhe Dhoka Lagta Hai Ho Gaya  
Mujhe Hai Samajh Liya Jaane Kya  
Na Maein Hoon Pari Na Maein Apsara  
Karo Tum Na Yeh Gumaan...  
Jise Dhoondhta Hoon Maein Har Kahin  
Jo Kabhi Mili Mujhe Hai Nahin  
Mujhe Jis Ke Pyar Par Ho Yakeen  
Woh Ladki Hai Kahan...

Maan Lo Agar Maein Yeh Kahoon  
Ke Mere Khwaab Mein Tum Hi To  
Jaan Lo Mera Armaan Hai  
Ki Mere Saath Hi Ab Tum Raho  
Mujhe Tum Ne Kya Yeh Samjha Diya  
Mera Dil Ko Jaise Dhadka Diya  
Mere Tan Badan Ko Pighla Diya  
Oh Suna Ye Daastaan...  
Jise Dhoondhta Hoon Maein Har Kahin  
Jo Kabhi Mili Mujhe Hai Nahin  
Mujhe Jis Ke Pyar Par Ho Yakeen  
Woh Ladki Hai Kahan...  
Woh Ladki Hai Yahan...  
Woh Ladki Hai Kahan...  
Woh Ladki Hai Yahan...

Both of them were blushing like anything. In some time they reached the hospital. The doctor did rajats dressing and purvi drove rajats house and he went. After being sure that rajat is gone purvi to left and straight away went to her room and started thinking a out hers and rajats moments. Her thoughts were disturbed by a phone call. It was from daya.

Phone conversation:

Purvi: ha bhai!

Daya: purvi kya tu rajat ke liye khanna banake, leeke aj sakti hon? Uske right hand pe chit lagi hei na toh usko kuch banana nahi aaye ga.

Purvi: lekin bhai mein kaise...

Daya: pari pls!

Purvi: thik hain bhai!(unwillingly)

And they Hang off.

Purvi pov:huh! Kya kya karna pad raha hein rajat sir ke liye. Lekin kya KARE nahi na Kaha hein toh karna toh padega.

So purvi went to the kitchen and prepared pulav and aloo parathas and went to rajats house.

He opened the door and was shocked to c her. He was not expecting her at this time at all.

Rajat: purvi tum...aaoo. Baitho.

Purvi: did not speak anything and just went inside and sat on the sofa. Rajat sat beside her. There was a long silence between them a d finally rajat decided to break the silence.

Rajat: purvi, koi kam tha kya mujse?

Purvi: woh mein apke liye dinner laye thi.

Rajat: tumhe takleef KarNE ki kya zaroorat thi?

Purvi: nahi it ok...Mein dinner nikal deti Hun.

Rajat: nahi purvi main Karloonga...

He could not complete his sentence because she got up and went inside the kitchen. She was serving the food in a plate for rajat. She was done serving. She called rajat many times but he did not reply. She went to the hall and was shocked to c the scenario...

* * *

Ok guys how was it? Ok pple I will update the sacvI and kevi 2morrow or on Tuesday. And rajvi when I get at least 97 ReviEwes. Ok till theN stay tunned. And pls review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok thnx a lot for ur precious reviews pple! As I promised here is ur next chap! Read and enjoy. Pls read and REVIEW!

Chapter 6:

Note: here purvi does not remember anything that has happened that night. She just remembered the things that happened in the morning that when she woke up she saw that rajat was hugging her.

Purvi came to the hall and was shocked to c that rajat was lying unconscious on the floor. Blood was ozzing out from his wound. Purvi ran to hum and patted his cheeks. She was really tensed seeing him in that position.

Purvi: rajat sir! rajat sir uthiyE!

No response.

Purvi: rajat sir uthiye na sir! Pls sir!

She had tears in her eyes. She ran to kitchen to bring a glass of ware and sprinkled it on his face. He slowly got consciousness. He got up with the help of purvi. She took him to the room and removed his dressing and applied a fresh one. Rajat was just starring at her. After the dressing was done.

Purvi: kya sir! Apna khayal nahi rakh skate key ap?

Rajat: sorry.

Purvi: pata hain ap jab be hosh houe the tab kitni parishan hogatyi thi main!

Rajat did not reply but just kept staring at her. He tried to get up but purvi stopped her.

Purvi: Kaha ja rahe hein sir!

Rajat: wo kitchen mein.

Purvi: kyun?

Rajat: cricket khelne!

Purvi: what!

Rajat: toh kitchen mein koi kyun jata hein? Khana khans na?

Purvi: Bilkul nahi sir! Ap kahi nahi jayenege! Mein hu na ! Ap baithiye!

Rajat: lekin purvi tum...

Purvi: baithiye!

Rajat obeyed her like an innocent child. Purvi rushed to the kitchen and bought diner for rajat in a plate. She sat beside rajat and she gave him the plate. He tried to eat but failed b coz he had fractured his right hand.

Purvi: di jiye sir main khila deti Hun apko.

Rajat:arey nahi purvi it's ok.

Purvi: sir!(orderly tone) di jiye!Apko hamare Dosti ki kasam.

Rajat: dosti?

Now purvi got what she just said.

Rajat: kaise Dosti? HamarI Dosti toh...

Purvi: sir apna mooh( mouth ) kho liye.

Rajat opened his mouth and purvi fed him dinner and she to ate dinner. Then purvi went into the kitchen to take her things. She took her things anD came to rajat's room. She saw that he was trying to sleep and cover himeself with a blanket but was not able to do so. purvi went there.

Purvi: rukiye sir. Main udhati hun apko. Ap let jaiye.

Rajat said nothing and just layer down. Purvi was covering him with a blanket when her foot sliped(I know that's weird but muzhe aur kuch nahi sooja toh) and she fell on rajat. There was a cute eye lock. Both of them were just starring at each could se pure love and care in her the eye lock was disturbed by a..

rajat: aaahh!

Purvi got ap and said: so sorry sir! I am very sorry.

Rajat was just starring at her.: it's ok.

Purvi just helped him to sleep and left from there. She came to her house changed her clothes and went and sat on her bed. Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind.

Purvi pov: ye kya hi raha hein muzhe? Kyun rajat sir ki taraf khichi chali jaa rahi Hun main? aaj toh vom sirf be hosh hue the lekin main itni parishan kyun hue? Ab toh hum dost bhi nahi rahe toh kyun?

Meanwhile daya came came home changed and went to purvi's room.

Daya: purvi muzhe kuch bat karni hain tumse.

Purvi: bolide na bhai. Kiski bare mein?

Daya: rajat ke bare mein.

Purvi: bhai pls muzhe unke bare mein bat nahi karni!

Daya:kyun?

Purvi: bas nahi karni!

Daya: pari, kyun nahi bat karni rajat ke bare mein tumhe? Woh toh tumahre acche dost...

Purvi: bhai pls! Nahi rajat sir mere acche dost hain aur nahi the!

Daya: ha pata hain! Woh to tumhara PYAAR hain na?

Purvi was shocked by this question from her brother. She never thought of this. She could not utter a single word.

Daya: PYAAR karti hon na tum rajat se?

Purvi: na..hi bhai mein rajat sir se nahi karti pyaar!

Daya: purvi tum mujse jhoot Bol sakti hon duniya se jhot Bol sakti hon lekin apne dil se kabhi nahi!

Saying this he left from their. She just stood their like a statue. She did not know what to do or how to react! Was she seriously in love with him?

Purvi pov: kya main sach main rajat sir se pyaar karne lagi Hun? Nahi nahi ye kaise ho sakta hain!

She sat on the bed and cuddled her pillow..

Baground music of purvi...

Woh Pehli Baar Jab Ham Mile Hathon Mein Haath Jab ham chale( remembered their first meet)

Hogaya yeh dil deewana, hota hai pyar kya kisne jaana

Teri aankhon mein jannat basa ke chala, Teri zulfo ki chauv mein chalta chala

Tere naino mein chain, tere lab pe khushi Tujhko hee main mohobbat bana ke chala

Woh Pehli Baar Jab Ham Mile Ho Gaye Shuru Yeh Silsile Hogaya yeh dil deewana, hota hai pyar kya kisne jaana( her care for him)

Khilti kaliyon mein dhundhu bas tere disha

Main na jaanu hai aakhir yeh kya karva

Tujhe dekhu to aaye lab pe khushi

Khuda na kare ho kabhi duriya

Woh Pehli Baar Jab Ham Mile Hathon Mein Haath Jab ham chale

Hogaya yeh dil deewana, hota hai pyar kya kisne jaana

Hogaya hun mai pagal ab tere liye

Tere bin dil bechara yeh kaise jeeye

Maine khoyee hai chain payee tujhme khushi

Tu banni jaane jaana meri zindagi.(the cute eye locks)

Woh Pehli Baar Jab Ham Mile Hathon Mein Haath Jab ham chale

Hogaya yeh dil deewana, hota hai pyar kya kisne jaana

Teri aankhon mein jannat basa ke chala, Teri zulfo ki chauv mein chalta chala

Tere naino mein chain, tere lab pe khushi Tujhko hee main mohobbat bana ke chala.

With thousands of thoughts running through her mind she slept.

* * *

Ok here is ur update! How was it? Good or bad? Pls review! Will update when I get 20 reviews! Stay tunned!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys! Very happy that u liked the story! only 2 or 3 chapters to go! So here is ur next chap! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

The next day in the bureau...

Daya Abhijeet and rajat were sitting around a desk and discussing something..

Daya: rajat maine kall purvi se bat ki.

Rajat: kya kaha usne!

Abjijeet: rajat woh..

Rajat: sir pls batayie na!

Daya: rajat wo purvi kisi se pyar karti hain..

RAJAT'S EXPRESSION CHANGED. HIS WAS WAS EXPRESSION LESS. HE FELT THAT HIS HEART WAS BROKEN IN TO THOUSANDS OF PIECES.

Rajat: kon hain wo sir.(he asked coldly)

Daya: tum

Rajat: k..ya..! kya kaha apne! kya purvi sach mein!

Daya: are baba ha!

Abhijeet: congrats bhai!

Daya: toh rajat yeh babato ki tum pari ko propose kab kar rahe hon?

Rajat: sir main pehele hamare beech ki galat famyiyoon ko dur karne wala hon. Wo bhi aaj toh ek bar misunderstandings dur hojaye to uske bad i think aaj hi kar longa use propose.

Daya: thik hain rajat. All the best.

Rajat just siled lightly.

Rajat: lekin sir muzhe tension aa raha hein! pata nahi kyun!

Abhijeet: arey rajat! tension to sab ko aata hein! aine jab tarika ko propose kiya tha na tab uzhe bhi tension aaya tha! dont worry! its natural!

Daya: ha rajat! chill.

Rajat: yes sir! Lekin sir ein purvi ko kiase bulayoon, sir kya main uski table par chithi rakh do?

AbhijeetL: ha rajat aur phool aur chocolates bhi rakhna.

Rajat: thik hain sir. Sir kya ain ye sab lene jaon?

Daya: ok jaon lekin jaldi aana.

Rajat came back after some time with chocolates and flowers in his hands. Dareya and abhijeet understood for who was it. Shreya decided to ake purvi a little jealous. so she went towards rajat and said..

Shreya: rajat sir ye phool kiske liye?

Rajat: shreya yeh na, hain koi khas(while looking towards purvi)

Shreya: Girlfriend!

Rajat: kind of!

Purvi totally broke down hearing this. She almost cried so she excused herself which was noticed by daya and abhijet and shreya too. Daya cae to rajat and said..

Daya: kya yaar rajat! ere behen ko rula diya!

Rajat: sorry sir woh ain toh bas azak kar raha tha.

Daya: thik hain. ain jake anake lata hun use.

Abbhijeet: at ja daya.

Daya: lekin kyun!

ABhijeet: daya, purvi ko jitne aasoon bahane hain na bahane dee uske sare duckonko behe jane de kyunki aaj rat ke bad uske ankhoon mein kabhi asoon nahi aane wale. kyun rajat babu!(wink)

Daya: woh toh hain!

Rajat was blushing badly. He went to her desk and started writing something. After soetime purvi came and started working on her desk. Rajt placed that note in a file and gave that file to purvi.

Rajat: purvi yeh file sha tak complete kar dena.

Purvi: yes sir.

She took the file and rajat left. She opened the file and a note was placed inside it. She read it. It said..

**DEAR PURVI,**

**PURVI MUZHE TUMSE KUCH ZAROORI BAT KARNI HEIN. I KNOW KI TUM MUZHE APNA DOST NAHI ANTI LEKIN PHIR BHI AGAR MAN MAN JAYE NA TOH SHAM 7 BAJE BEAURU KI CHAT PAR AAJANA AKELE. DONT WORRY KIDNAP NAHI KARUNGA TUME :)**

**TUMHARA OPPS SORRY,**

**SIRF RAJAT.**

Purvi had tears in her eyes seeing the note. She kept the note aside and completed her work. She went to the terrace and saw rajat their. She went near him.

Rajat: purvi tum aagayi muzhe laga ki tum

Purvi: sir uzhe der ho rahe hein..pls jaldi batayie ka kya hain.

Rajat: purvi hamare beech ki misunderstandings ko mein clear karna chahta hun!

Purvi: misunderstandings! kaise! pls sir hamare beech koi bhi misunderstandings nahi hain.

Rajat: hain purvi hain!

Purvi: thik hain! hogi lekin wo misunderstandings nai hain! sach hain! aur ek galti hain! jo..

Rajat: kaise galti! purvi uss rat hamare beech esa vaisa kuch nahi hua tha!

Purvi: kaise yakeen karoo main apka!aur kyun! kon ap mere!

Rajat: yakeein karna hoga purvi! yehi sach hain!

Purvi: thik hain agar aie man liya ki hamare beech esa vaisa kuch nahi hua that phir main apke ghar kaise pahoonchi!

Rajat: woh huyan ye tha ki

And he tells her the whole incident and she listens to it keenly. She finally beilives him and felt guilty for behaving like this to him. She goes and hugs hi tightly. She starts crying. SHe separates and said..

Purvi: i am sorry sir! muzhe pata nahi tha..

Rajat:nahi purvi its ok tumhe pata nahi tha!

Purvi: lekin sir muzhe baoot guilty feel ho raha hein! I am really sorry sir!

Rajat: purvi! cal down,its ok yaar!

Purvi just smiled lightly.

Purvi: chale sir.

Rajat nodded and purvi started walking but rajat called herr and she stopped. She turned aruond and saw rajat on his knees with a ring in his hand. Purvi was shocked and happy.

Purvi: sir yeah...

Rajat: PURVI MAIN AJ TUHE APNI DIL KI BAT BATANA CHAHUNGA. PURVI TUM PEHELE MERI SIRF JUNOUR THI PHIR DOST BANI DOST SE PYAAR KAB BAN GAYI PATA HI CHALA. PURVI TUM MERE ZINDAGI HO! SOTE JAGTE HAR JAGA BAS TUMHARA HE CHEHERA DIKHTA HAIN! PURVI MAIN AJ YEH TUMMSE KEHENA CHAHUNGA KI I LOVE U PURVI! WILL U MARRY ME?

Purvi was speachless. Tears were rolling down her eyes. Tears of happiness. She was still in a shock but managed to nodd her head in a yes. Rajat got up and slid the ring n her finger. He cuped her face and wiped her tears. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. But they did not know that someone was spying on them. They parted from the hug when they heard a voice coughing..

Voice: uhhh uhh!

Rajvi; app!

* * *

OK guys here is the next chap! how was it! hope u liked it yaar! ok now who r those people! this will b reveled in the next chap! till then stay tunned. 20 reviews ke bad will update!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys here is ur next and second last chap of intezar tere liye. I am eally sorry for late update abd thank u all for ur reviews! Pls read review and enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Dareya and abhirika r married and tarika and rajag r brother and sister.

VOice : ha hum.

Purvi: lekin bhai dada aur tarika shreya ap sab yaha?

Abhijeet : kyun nahi aa sakte?

Rajat; arey nahi dada aisa baat...

Daya: arey kay yaar boss tum bhi!

Abhijeet: kya? Maine kya kiya?

Shreya: aret wo kyanhain na abhijeet sir humne na purvi aur rajat sir ko disturb kar diya! Hain nan purvi!

Rajat: nahi...n..ahi aisi bat nahi hain.

Tarika: arey kya yaar kyun hamare nayi jodi ki tang kheech rahehein!

Rajvi were blushing like anyhing. Purvi's cheeks turned red. Rajat could not stop smiling and all the others burst into laughter seeing that. Finally all of ythem finally controlled their laughter and daya spoke..

DAya: waise rajat kafi accha propose kiya tumne pari ko.

Rajat: sir apne dekha?(surprised)

Daya: ha bilkul yaar!

Now raja t was blushing and purvi was enjoying his expressions.

Abhijeet: kya yaar rajat! Lekin sach mein kafi Accha propose kiya tumne mere pari ko!

Tarika: woh toh Karega hi na! Bhai kiska hain!

Abhijeet: woh toh hain.

Abhirika were just starring at each other when daya coughed fakely and both of them unwantedly came out of the eyelock. Both of them were looking in different directions. All of the othsrs could not resist their smiles. But rajvi gave a sigh of relief.

Daya: aankho hi aankho mein ishare homrahehein! Hain na abhijet?

Abhijeet: nahi nahia, arey wo sab chodo bahoot der hogahi hein ek kaam karte hain chalo sab log na dinner ke liye chalte haon? Kyun chalega!

Purvi: ha yeah thik rahe ga dada.

Daya: toh hum ek kaam karte hain abhijeet shreya tarika a ur main ek gadi mein chate hain aur rajat purvi dusri gadi mein. Kyun rajat?(wink) aur ham na aagle sunfay ko in donno ki shadi ke liye muhurat bhi nikal denge. Kyun pari?

Rajvi waere really happy andpurvi juarram and hugged daya and said...

Purvi:thank u bhai! Love u!

Daya: love u too!

Abhijeet: areari hug sirf bhai ko dada ko nahi!

Purvi : kyq dada ap bhi!

She ran and hugged abhijet too.

Tarika: agar apka bhai behen ka hugging session khatam ho gaya hein toh hum chale?

Daya: ha chalo.

And all of them let for their cars.

RajatRajat and purvi car..

Purvimwas on the passenger seqt amd rajat was driving. Both were avoiding each others gaxe. Purvi was looking outaide the window amd rajat was tryin to concentrate on driving but could not. He was staering at purvi at times but when she noticed it she too looked in some other dir2ction, there was a long silnce and rajat decided to beeak the silence.

Rajat:purvi.

Purvi: ji sir?

RajatRajat: aha! Sir nahi sirf rajat!

Purvi : lekin sir main aapko apke naam se kaiae bula sakti hun?

Rajat: kyun mee nam mein kuch kharabi hain?

Purvi: nahi lekin..

Rajat: no lekin wekin pyaar karti hon na , uzhe?

Purvi: ha bahoot!

Rajay: toh rajat laho!

Pu4vi: thhain..r..ajat..

Rqjat: yeh hue na baat!

They reached the reasturant in some time.

Inside the reasturant...

Dareya andabhirika were sittigg next to each other. Rajvi were sittig next to each other. They odered the food and the food ca,e amd stared eating. While eating daya held shreya's hand tightly and she was trying to remove it. This was norixed by purvi nd rajat so they coughed loudly. And aya left sheya's hand and stared eating.

In the parking...

Daya: boss aj toh maza aa gaya na!

Abhijeet: ha yaar!

Sheeychalo ghar xhalte hain.

Tarikq: ha chalo.

Purvi:dada muzhe ice cream khani hein!

Daya: pwri aaj nqhi yaar!

Purvi: pls bhai!

Rajat: sir ap jaiye mein purvi ko ice cream khilane ke lilye leke jata hun aur use ghar chod dunga.

Daya and the others understood that they needed some privacy so they agreed. Rajat and pirvi went to the ice cream parlor and ate their ice creams. Rajat went to drop purvi at her hoise. She got out of the car. She came to rajats window and rsaid,..

Purvi: rajat andar aaiye na.

Rajat:nahi purvi aj nahi.

Purvi: please!

Rajat: purvi waha dekho kya hein.(pointing forwqd)

Purvi looked at that side ansrajat quickly kiswed he cheek. Ahe was shocked by his sudden act.

Purvi: rajat yeh..

Rajat: aj tumhe nend acchi ayegi dekh lena!

Purvi: kya rajat ap bhi .

Rajat: good night darling. Miss me!

Purbi; good nighr.

Rajat drove of and purvi went in nd slept. Here rajat too slept welcoming a new morning.

* * *

Ok guys s hoe was it! Rajvi moments add kar diyea, accha laga ya bura? Pla review! Will upaye after I het 20 re iews! Stay tunned! Kya hone wala hein?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here is ur chapter of intezar tere liye. Thank u all for ur precious reviews! And vismaya especially u! Thnx a lot yaar! And ya now this is the 2nd last chap of my story but I am working on a new rajvi story. I will publish it very soon! So READ REVIEW AND ENJOY the 2nd last chap!

Chapter 9:

At daya and purvi resisedence at saturday night at 10...

Purvi was just starrig at her phone's screen and smilimg to herself. It was hers amd rajats pic in which rajat and purvi were hugging each other.

Purvi pov: Haii! Rajat ap na kitne sweet hein! Kitne handsome,cute, charming aur hot hein! Haii raajt ap inte acche kyun hain! Ha lekin hein toh mere hi na!

Suddenly a voice came from the window and interpreted her thoughts..

Voice: hai purvi ji! Hamare bare mein itna mat sochiye! Ini meethe meethe bate mat kijiye varna apke batoo se na hame diabetes ho jaega!

Purvi: rajat app!

She kept her phone asideand ran to the window. She saw that rajat was standing on the ladder and the the ladder was rested on the wall(ap log samaj gaye na mein kya kehena chahti hun)

Rajat: ha mein.

Purvi: lekin ap yaha kaise?

Rajat: seedhi se!

Purvi: rajat pls! Aur seedi se kyun aaye hein Darwaja hein na? Toh seede kyun?

Rajat: arey yar agar darwaje se ata na toh tumhare hae bhaiya bhabhi hein na meri tang kheech ne ka ek bhi mouka chodte heon kya?

Purvi: rajat! Usme na apke behen aur jiju bhi hein!

Rajat: ha janta hun. Vaise mere bare mein hi soch rahi thi na?

Purvi: apko kaise pata?

Rajat: bhai...pyar kiya hain tumse. Achhe tarah se janta hun tumhe!

Purv: accha ap yaha is waqt kya kar rahe hain?

Rajat: bhai tumse milne ka dil kiya toh chala aya.

Purvi: kya ap bhi rajat.

Rajat: man bhi kya..

He came inside the room. He was moving towards purvi and she was moving back. She hit the wall. He pinned his hands around her. Purvi was really scared now.

Purvi: ra..j..at yeh ky...a..kar ...ra...he hain?

Rajat: kyun dar lag raha hain?

Purvi: nahi..na.h..I.

Rajat was totally enjoying her expression. He helled her face in his pams. Their face s were inches apart. Purvi was very scared so she closed her eys in fear. Rajat noticed that purvi was really scared so he did not kiss her. He left her and stood straight in front of her. Purvi opeaned her eyes.

Rajat: daro mat purvi. Abhi toh hum sirf bf gf hain. Main kuch nahi karunga.

Purvi just blushed and smiled.

Rajat: accha main chalta hun.

Purvi: ruko na!

Rajat: kal milte hain na subhe! Apke ghar pe!

He was about to go when purvi ran and hugged him tightly. He to hugged her back. They remained in the hugg for 15 min and separated.

Rajat: bye darling! Miss me!

Purvi: byee mere rajat!

Rajat went down from the window and left for his house. Here purvi to went on the bed and slept remembering about rajat with a cute smile on her face.

Saturday morning...

Everyone was present at daya's and purvi's residence. Rajvi were sitting together. The panditjee were matching their kundalis.

Pandit jee: chat tis ke chatis goon mil rahe hain in donno ke.

Acp; arey wah aur mohorat ka kya pandit jee?

Pandit jee: sagai ke liye 5 din bad ka mahoorat hain aur shadi ka sagai ke ek hafte bad wa fir 1 saal bad ka hain.

Daya: ha toh apne jo pehela wale nikala na wohi thik rahega.

Pandit jee: thik hain. Ab main chalta hun.

Abhijeet: aaiye pandit jee main apko chod deta hun.

Abhijeet went to drop the pandit and came back. All of the members were huging purvi rajat and congratulating them. All of them were happy but the most happiest were rajat and purvi.

Sagai..

Rajat and was sitting on the sofa waiting for our dear purvi. He was continously starrin at the stairs. Finally tarika and shreya bought purvi down. Purvi was wearing a purple ghagra. With make up and matching jewelleries. She had left her hair opean. Rajat was wearing a white sherwani. Rajat was just lost in her and was starring at her with his mouth opean. Daya and abhijeet saw rajat and decided to tease him a little. Daya and abhijet went to rajat.

Daya: rajat meri behenko dekh rahe ho?

Rajat: (dreamily)ha.

Abhijeet: purvi kisi pari se kam nahi lag rahi na?

Rajat(dreamily) Bilkul pari! Jaise koi asaman se utari hue koi pari se kam nahi hain mei purvi! I love her so much!

Then he got what he said. He was nlushing like a girl! And daya and abhijeet were not able to control their laughter. Tarika and shreya bought purvi down. Rajat and purvi wee sitting beside each other and they exchanged rings.

Rajat: (whispering)purvi aj se ham fiancé!

Purvi just blushed nd smiled.

Rajat: aur bahoot jald pati patni!

Purvi: ha.

Rajat: I love you!

Purvi: I love u too!

Haldi...

Purvi was wearing a light blue chudi dar. She had left her hair opean. All the team members aplied haldi to purvi. After applying haldi to purvi all the others except puvi went to rajats house to aply haldi on him.

Mehendi...

Purvi was surrounded by ishita, tarika shreya and divya. She was wearing a light yellow lehenga. She was wearing matching earrings with a neck piece. Slight make up and matching bangels. Rajat was sitting opposite to her surrounded by the cid team. Rajat and purvi were just starring at each other.

Shreya: purvi! Wow dekh kitni acchi mehendi nikali hain!

Tarika: ha purvi!

Divya: shreya mam, hum dekhte hain rajat sir apna name dhund pata hain kya!

Ishita: Mam! Jitna gheri ye mehendi rangegi na utna ghera rajat sir ka pyar hoga!

Purvi:(dreamily) Toh meri mehendi bahoot gheri rangegi! Rajat mujse nahoot zyada pyar karte hain!

The others were like: ohhoooooo!

Purvi got what she said and blushed. Shreya called rajat and told him to find his name.

Shreya: rajat sir apna nam dhundi ye na purvi ki mehendi mein.

Rajat: thik hain!

Rajat searched his name in her hand and found it.

Rajat: he dekho dhund liya!

Tarika: dekha shre! Mera bhai hain!

Shreya: ha thik hain!

After some more talks the mehendi was over. Rajat and purvi bid each other good bye. Thedid not want to but had to. All of them went home and rajat and purvi slept thinking about each other.

* * *

Guyzz m very sory for such a late update! Kan pakadke! U know the reason na! I cant show the shadi and sangeet here I thouht it would be very long. And if u wanna c their kids pls tell me if u want I will otherwise I won't. And new ideas for stories r always welcomed! Will update after 20 reviews!this time paka! Thnx for bearing me!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyzz thank u sooooooo much for the reviews..vismaya dear thank u a lot..no ur review is not at all long n it is very nice. U can call me watever u want. N as I said if u want their kidz pls tell me I will show them. M gonna show their kidz. So enjoy rajvi ki shaadi.

Chapter 10:

Guyz tarika is rajats sis but she is right know from purvis side.

Sangeet..

At daya n purvis residence in the hall. All the cid members were present there n rajat n purvi were siting together. Purvi was wearing a light blue lehenga. She was wearing matching earrings n necklace. With her hair a little stylen a slight make up.(guyz sry to disturbe u but hv u seen kal ho na ho? In that naina..like uski saagie pe she is wearing the blue rehenga. Imagine purvi in that) And a cute smile with dimples on her face. Due to that rajat had fallen for her so many times. N why rajat anyone would fall for her. Rajat was just starting at her n was lost in his dark n chocolaty eyes. But our love birds had to come out of the eye lock due to an announcement.

Mayur: ladies n gentleman can I have ur attention? So jaise ki ap sab jante hain ki aaj purvi mam aur rajat sir ka sangeet hain. So lets start. Pehela performance hain trika aur abhijeet siir ka apne pyari pari ke liye. So zor dar taliyon se swagt kar dijiye abhijeet sir aur tarika ka..

So abhijeet n tarika with some shyness some tension n with lots of happiness went on the stage. The song started..

Song...

Maahi Ve Maahi Ve

That's The Way Maahi Ve

Tere Maathe Jhumar Damke

Tere Kanno Baali Chamke Hai Re

Maahi Ve

Tere Haatho Kangana Khanke

Tere Pairo Payal Chanke Hai Re

Maahi Ve

Naino Se Bole Rabba Rabba

Mann Mein Dole Rabba Rabba

Amrit Ghole Rabba Rabba

Tu Soniye

( Jind Maahi Ve Soni Soni Aaja Mahi Ve

Everybody Sing Soni Soni Aaja Mahi Ve )…(2)

That's The Way Maahi Ve

O Tere Aankhen Kali Kali

Tera Gora Gora Mukhdha, Hai Re

Maahi Ve

Teri Rangat Jaise Sona

Tu Chaand Ka Jaise Tukda Hai Re

Maahi Ve

Tere Gaal Gulabi Rabba Rabba

Chaal Sharabi Rabba Rabba

Dil Ki Kharabi Rabba Rabba

Tu Soniye

Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(2)

Barse Rangini Kaliyan Hai Mehki Bhini Bhini

Baje Mann Mein Halke Halke Shehnai Re

Jitne Hai Taare Aanchal Mein Aa Gaye Sare

Dil Ne Jaise Hi Li Angdayee Re

Tu Jo Aayee Sajhke Mehndi Rachke

Chal Bachke Oh Soniye

Dil Kitno Ka Khaye Dhajke Oh Soniye

Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(2)

Chanda Meri Chanda Tujhe Kaise Mein Yeh Samjaoon

Mujhe Lagti Hai Tu Kitni Pyaari Re

Khusiyan Jitni Hai Sab Dhoondh Ke Laoon

Teri Doli Ke Sang Kar Do Sari Re

Tu Jo Aayee … Oh Soniye

Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(2)

Tere Maathe … Tu Soniye

Jind Maahi Ve, Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(3)

The performance was over n purvi was very happy. She got up n hugged abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet too hugged her tightly n after some time they separated. Rajat also came there.

Purvi: dada ap toh kitna chha nachte hain!

Rajat: arey purvi woh to nache ga hi na..mere behen ne hi sikhaya hoga na. Kuun trika?

Tarika bLushed.

Purvi: aur rajat waise bhi dada nachte toh accha hai hoi lekin aaj toh bhabhi ke nachrahe the toh automatically unka dance aur accha hoga hi na!

Rajat: yaa u r right!

Abhijet n tarika were blushing n our rajvi were enjoying their expressions.

Abhijeet: aisi koi bat nahi hain waise rajat shaadi se pehele hi purvi ki deewane ban gaye ho! Uske han mein ha mila rahe ho! Kyun tarika.

Trika: bilkul sahi kaha abhijeet.

Rajat: arey kya kare sir meri purvi hain hi itni khoobsurat. Najane kitne deewane hain iske.. Koi bhi deewana ban jaega uska. (While looking at her)

Purvi blushed n said: Rajatmere bahot sare deewane honge lekin main sirf apki deewani hun!

Rajat: sach?

Purvi: sach.

Rajat: I love u.

Purvi: me to.

They hugged each other while abhirika coughed n they had to come out of their world.

Abhijeet:(teasingly) rajat babu..abhi saa romance kar loge na toh kaal rat ko kya karoge?

Tarika: wahi toh! Rajat tum me na zara bhi patience nahi hain...kaal rat ko kar lena jitna chahiye utna romance(wink)

Purvi n rajat were blushing badly but shreya n daya saved them. Dareya called abhirika for some work n hence rajvi were saved. The sangeet was over with some more performances some emotional moments n of course moments of happiness.

Shaadi...

Today was the grand wedding of our dear rajvi. All the preparations were over. Rajat n purvi were happy n excited for their wedding. Finally they were going to be one.

In the morning in purvis room...

Purvi was sittig in front of the dressing talble wearing her bangles. She was wearing a red lehenga. She had tied her hair with a palu on her head. She was wearing matching earrings n a heavy diamond neck piece. With some make up n a bindi. Shreya n tarika were busy in teasing her.

Shreya: yaar pari aaj na tarika tumhare jaise doctor ki zarurat padne wali hain hame..

Tarika: matlab? Meri zarurat kyun? I mm..

Shreya: arey trika hamari pari itni acchi dikh rahe hain ki rajat sir na pari ko dekhke behosh hone wale hain toh hame tri zarurat padegi na unko hosh mein lane ke loye warna...

Trika: warna purvi apni first night kaise bitayegi? (Wink) kyun purvi?

Puvi just blushed n said nothing.

Shreya: tarika chal dekhe ate hain pari ke RAJAT (she stressd on the word) kab aane wale hain aur kaise dikh rahe hain?

Tarika: chal..

So they left her room n went down. Rajat was already there. He was sitting on the hourse. His face was covered with strings of flowes. He got down n came inside. He was wewearing a creamish white sherwani with a turban tied to his head.(guyz I don't know what it is called in english sry) looking super handsome..charming..hot. shreya n tarika rushed to puvi.

In the room..

Purvi: rajat kaise lag rahe hain?

Tarika: rajat arey wo bahoot acha lag raha hain..

Shreya: purvi tera rajkumar aa gaya hain neeche..sseriously yaar tu bahoot lucky hain ki rajat sir jaise pati milne wale hain tuzhe!

Tarika: akhir bhai kiska hain!

Shreya: woh toh hain..

In the hall...

Rajat was sitting in the mandap. The pandit jee was saying the mantra.

Pandit jee: kanya ko bulayie..

Daya: ji pandit jee.

Abhijeet: (almost shouting) tarika shreya pari ko neeche lao.

In the room.

Shreya: chalo bhai pari rajat sir ab zyada der wait nahi kar sake.

Tarika: ha woh toh hai! Toh chalo pari apne rajkumar ko zyada der waot mat karvao..

Purvi blushed n got up. Shreya n tarika took ner down. They made puvi sit beside rajat. Rajat was just lost in her. She felt awkward due to it. He was in his own world but had to come out of his world due to yhe pandit jee.

Pandit jee: kanyadaan ke liye knya ke maa bap ya bhai ko age ana hoga.

Daya came in front n was about to start the ritual but purvi stopped him.

Purvi: rukiye bhai!

Daya: kya hua pari?

Purvi: ek min..abhijeet dada..

Abhijeet came in the mandap.

Abhijeet: kya hua pari?

Purvi: ap waha kya kar rahe the?

Abhijeet: matlab?

Purvi: matlab syeh ki ap bhi toh mere bhai hain toh ap bhi kar lenge na mera kanyadaan.

Abhijeet had teas in his eyes.

Abhijeet: lekin purvi main kaise...

Purvi: muzhe kuch nahi suna! Ap mera kanyadaan kar rahe hain bas! Bhai ke sath!

Daya: ha boss..aao na.

Abhijeet: lekin..

Purvi: dada!

Abhijeet: thik hain.

Both daya n abhijet held purvis hand n gave it to rajat.

The pandit jee again stared the mantras.

Pandit jee: ap dono khade ho jayie aur ek dusre ko varmala pehena dijiye. Rajat n purvi were facin at eavh other.

Pandit jee: pehele kanya pehen naygi..

Purvi was about to put the warmala in his neck but vineet n nikhil picked rajat up. N beside vineet stood sachin.

Vineet: pari itni aasani se nahi pehena denge varmala! Kyun nikhil!

Nikhil: ha bhai!

Purvi: thik hain rajat agar apko nahi peheni warmala ton main sachin sir ko pehena deti hun.

She forwarded the warmala n was about to put it in sachins neck when rajat almost shouted..

Rajat: vineet nikhil neeche utaro muzhe! Purvi wait!

Vineet: lekin sir..

Rajat: its my order neeche utaro..

Nikhil: yes sir.

They put rajat down n purvi n rajat exchanged varmalas. Afer that the pheras started. They ended in some min n now it was time for the most difficult n most emotional moment for a girl n her family..

Vidai...

Purvi hugged daya tightly n started crying bitterly. After some time they separated. He wiped her tears n placed a kiss on her forehead. Abhijet to got emotional. He hugged purvi as tightly as posible.

Abhijeet(in hug) thank u purvi! Itna pyar dene ke liye...ek behen ki kami ko pura karne ke liye.

She said nothing but just cried more. She met everyone n came to the car. Purvi still had tears in her eyes n so did the et. Daya could not control himslef n again hugged purvi n cried n cried.

Daya: rajat mari behen ka khayal rakhna.

Abhijeet: ha bhai rajat ab pari ki zimedari tum pe hain..khush rakhna purvi ko.

Rajat: je sir. Ap muzpe bharosa kar sakte hain. Pari ki aanhko mein kabhi bhi asu nahi aane dunga. I promise. Chale purvi?

She nodded n they sat in the car n drove of to their home. All the rasams were over n rajat carried purvi to their roomlike a bride. Rajat opeaned the door went insode n shut the door with his leg. He started moving towards the bed. Purvis heartbeat iwas increasing by his each step. He put purvi on the bed. He removed his sherwani n layed over her. He kissed her left earlobe while removing her earring. She closed her eyes n enjoyed the feeling of his kisses. He kissed her right earlobe n removed her right earring. He kissed her forehead while removing her eyes were still closed. She did not hv the courage to see it. He brushed his lips on her cheecks down to her neck. N finally he crushed his lips with hers. He turned over. No he was I the botttom n puvi on top. Rajat opeaned the dori of her blouse n started moving his hands on her back.

Purvi:raaj..a...,.t...

Rajat smiled. Purvi did not understand what to do hence hugged rajat tightly n he to huggedbher back. He turned again n now rajat was on the top. He kissed her neck n came down to her shoulder. He kissed her shoulders while removing her clothing. After some more kissing session's they were out of clothes. They made pure love n susurrendered both o them in each others arms. They slept in each otehrs arms...

* * *

Aaahhh! Finally done! Kitna bada chap likhye likte fingers r hurting. How was it? Enjoyed romance? I m showing their kidz in next chap..last 1 or 2 chaos..i wil update when i get 20 reviews..m really sry for late update..i was busy with kevi n sachvi so did not get ime..kan pakadke sry..plzz bear with me..last 2 or 1 chap!

luv ya!


End file.
